One chance
by V12 Vantage
Summary: One chance to make it big in Los Santos one shot to make an impact one life to live. GTA 5 with a twist and my OC


One chance

Hello all I've decided to write a fanfic on GTA 5 it will included my online character so here information about her. It will be through her eyes.

Name- Mia Croft

Age- 24

Place of birth- Panama city

Appearance- Jordana Brewster

Personal vehicle- Imponte Dukes colour metallic black and sliver for bumpers etc. Has a triple bug catcher.

Location Tinsel Towers time 10:30am

Another bright and sunny day in Los Santos, I've been here for 6 months and I have all I can desire I own three garages full of expensive and customised cars But it's still not enough. If there was any story of rags to riches my story is certainly it. I receive a text from Lester 'come to the garment factory I've got something big for you ;)' what a creep I think to myself. I get dressed into my suit and leave.

I exit my apartment and walk to my Imponte Dukes I start her up she roars into life I slam her into first and speed away. I arrive there in no time at all, I switch her off and walk inside to the garment factory. "Lester you here?" I shout out "yeah just in the office" I walk up the stairs and enter the office.

"Ah Mia glad you can join us" Lester smiles. "What's this about Lester?" I ask intrigued into why I'm here. "I'll tell you in a bit we are just waiting for a old friend of mine." "This old friend of yours you and him have history?" "Yeah we do and the less said about it the better." "Touchy subject?" I ask Lester has no time to answer as the door swings open. In walks in a average middle age guy who looks like some fat washed up jock. "Michael meet Mia Croft" Lester says I offer my hand to Michael "Lester she looks like she should be in some catwalk not involved with us." He says not even bothering to look at me. "Michael is it? I can assure you that I am very capable in what I do I'm sure Lester will vouch for me." I say slightly pissed off. "Yes I will Michael she's very capable now can you two shut up so we can talk about this job. We both remain silent. " Thank you now Michael we have two choices for this a bank out in the sticks or a store." "Stores are normally easier but there is less cash Lester I need a lot of dough for this so what sort of store are we talking about here?" Michael asks. "A jewel store Vangelico." Lester says.

"Let's check it out" I say excitement creeping into my voice. Michael notices "calm down kid" he laughs and with that we head outside. Michael notices my Dukes "nice car bit obnoxious though" Jesus does he have to find a fault with everything? I think to myself "we'll use my car" we all climb into his Obey Tailgater and head to the jewel store.

After a long and awkward drive we arrive at Vangelico. "Michael take these glasses" Lester says handing him a pair of reading glasses. "Why do I need these? My eyesight is fine" he says annoyed "they are fitted with a hidden camera now the pair of you go" Lester commands.

We walk into the Jewel store. "Michael start taking pictures of the vents, the camera's and the alarm system." Lester instructs "All done Lester" Michael says "Good now talk to the casher" Lester says I grab Michael's hand and before he has a chance to say anything I drag him over to the casher "look honey these rings are beautiful" I exclaim excitedly. "Yes they are aren't they darling? How much does this stuff cost?" He asks the casher. "Our rings start at 8000 necklaces start at ten. How long have you two been together?" She asks. "Too long" I say winking at Michael "your telling me" he chuckles. "Thank you come on honey let's go" I say grabbing Michael's hand and we walk out the shop and walk to the Tailgater we climb in and go round the side Michael checks the roof and then we drive to Lester's factory.

We enter Lester's factory and go into his office "we have two ways of doing this we either go in loud and dumb or smart and quiet, going in loud and dumb will involve us needing special carbines and to do that we need some from the LSPD. Which is a pain in the ass." Lester explains "Going in smart will involve us needing a bugstar van and chemical nerve agent from a Humane Labs Van." Michael picks smart. "Good choice now we need a crew." Lester says. "First thing we need is a gunman" Lester tells Michael " I met this guy Packie he seems good enough." "Second crew member we need is a hacker he or she will hack you a window so you can steal the jewels." "I'm going to take a shot on this Rickie guy." "Lastly getaway" Lester says. "Getaway I've got covered" I say confidently "Alright you and my guy Franklin can sort that out." "Not bad eh Lester?" Michael exclaims "We'll see" Lester says "I'll catch you two retirees later" I say and walk to my Dukes. Time to get to work.


End file.
